Lord Alexander Flowers
Full Name: Alexander Flowers Title (Lord/Lady/Sir etc.): Lord of Flowers hall Nickname(s):The dog rose, the cyclopian bard Sex:Male Age:29 Orientation/Sexual preference:Bisexual Height:5'9" Weight:10.5st Eye colour:Hazel Hair colour(s):dark brown Hair length:Long along with trimmed beard Hairstyle:Tied up Body build (slim, muscular, etc.):Muscular, stocky Complexion: mildly tanned Scars/ Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercing (What and Where): Scar across his back, covered in freckles, missing left eye *House and Background* House:Tyrell Region:Reach Marital status (Single, married, dating, etc.): single(kind of) Family: Iwan(deceased, step brother) Extra: has adopted the son of lord tyrell (robert alexander tyrell Background: Alexander had an interesting upbringing his father was unknown to him only, all he knew was that he was close to house tyrell and had left Alexander in their care when he but a babe. The Tyrells had come to agreement with the unknown nobelmen not to tell the boy unless absolutely necessary. being raised as one of the tyrells own he was regularly with them during gatherings, he gained the nickname of dog rose as a cruel jape by the other nobels in the reach, young alexander took this and wore it as a badge of honour. Growing up as one of tyrells own he became as close as brothers with the younger of the nobels sons and they rarely would spend time apart from eachother. Through this closeness to the family and the deeds he had done in the families name he was given a knight hood and when Iwan Tyrell took over he was granted the title of steward the highest title a bastard could hope to achieve without being legitimised. During one of their many youthful outings as boys Alexander and Iwan came across what they had assumed were abandoned shadowcat cubs, only for Alexander to learn quickly that they weren't being jumped by the angry mother, being pulled out and fleeing before the cat could do severe damage, if Iwan hadn't been there he surely would have died from these injuries, he bares a scar across his back in memory of this. During a rebellion Alex fled the country to save the young tyrells from his fathers foolish decisions. during his self imposed exile he took up singing as a bard to make money on the side, one day while singing the dornishmans wife in a braavosi tavern a angry dornish trader challenged him to a duel, where the lord swiftly beat the trader but lost his eye in the fight, with this new facial feature he started calling him self the cyclopian bard with this and teaching the young Tyrell heir how to entertain and how rule while trying to keep his profile low by traveling from city to city port to port, now he plans his return where his new adventure awaits *Personality and Health* Personality:Kind and gentle, with a secret fierce side when those close to him are threatend Best traits of their personality: Worst traits of their personality: Good habits: Trusting, generous Bad habits: drinks excessively, sometimes to trusting *Current Information* Faith (religion): the 7 Alignment (Allies): The reach and the south in general Enemies: None that bear naming Associations: house tyrell, house arryn Magical Abilities: Mastered Weapon: short sword Skills (Not meaning powers): Harp playing, diplomacy Tournament Skills: melee, song, jousting Hobbies:singing, drinking, whoring, entertaining, debating